powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Xenaix/Altera Andres
"...?" - Altera Andres Background Altera was born an only child in a quiet neighborhood in New York, U.S.A under a Haitian family who recently moved from Haiti to Brooklyn. His haitian lineage naturally learned voodoo and his family was of the few that practiced white magic, although they have kept it a secret to him in hopes of him living a normal life. Because of the affinity his lineage had with magic and magical properties Altera unknowingly has a connection with the supernatural and metaphysics, which later helped him achieve his quest for fully understanding basic Alchemy, and later helped him understand the Chakra (The focal points from which subtle energy is channeled throughout an entire living being's body), Chi (The physical energy present in all life) and Quintessence (The subtle energy present in all things living and non-living). Technology within Altera's native homeland was advancing exponentially, a prospect that most scientific organizations within the U.S government were proud about. Altera was a prodigal computer scientist who loved tech, and owned the latest phones, a highly advanced robot for housecleaning, and even an Ubiquitous computer in the form of contacts, and was looking forward to the release of a new online computer science program, which is a program that can be used for creating very high-end and complicated software programs, different types of A.I, and most importantly, publishing blueprints, codes, and apps that will allow different computer scientists from around the world to negotiate with engineers and mathematicians to create new technology or enhance existing ones. There has also been rumors that scientists were seeking natives from East Asian regions particularly China, taiwan, and mongolia in order to test the existence and purpose of both Chi (Subtle living energy) and Chakra (Nodes in which subtle energy is channeled throughout the body). The technology was made to distinguish the colors of an individuals "Aura" (an ambient atmosphere around every thing living and non-living) and the colors relationship to said individual's psyche/lifestyle/knowledge. This is meant to interpret whether or not an aura is real and interactable by detecting physical changes in the aura by taking note of the individual's different moods and brain states. As such, they needed master buddhists, taoists, and practitioners of martial arts because they are the most likely to bestow intriguing results (which is argued to be inconsistent because of possible confirmation bias). The studies were known as the "Theories of Metaphysical Presence" as they went past the hypothesis stage with compelling results, but needed more substance as to explanations on why auras work and what the chakra and chi truly represent within organisms. Altera was a naturally curious individual, so he casually browsed different types of historical, scientific, or esoteric studies while studying his soon-to-be career path of computer science. At some point he stumbled upon a peculiar website that dealt with alchemy, a philosophical and protoscientific practice, popular for it's practictioners in the middles ages and the renaissance era, aimed at finding the universal panacea, the universal solvent, and the philospher's stone as well as transforming, creating, and combining elements. Altera's curiousity is what led him to instructions on basic alchemy, in which he later grew to understand and replicate. He used his programming skills to assist him in the details of the practice, but most importantly, he used the study that was being done and the theories proposed regarding chi and chakra to understand the spirituality behind Alchemy. His efforts lasted a year but eventually allowed him to transmute a small wooden bowl, into a glass bowl. Altera later had to amalgamate many different spiritual practices and experiment with different methods to further advance his methods. Later on, at the age of 25, he had successfully created the elixir of life, and consumed it, becoming one of the first immortal humans, but unknown to the world. This ordeal, is what lead his first half of his now over 2000 year life, to a deep depression. His depression was caused by his curiosity as to the benefits of immortality, and his negligence to the few people he had lived with. More and more of his closest friends and family died with him not aging a day, and what made it even worse is the fact that he had to suppress his own existence from anyone he even "thinks" is an acquiatence. His thoughts everyday were on the verge of a silent insanity and he had to wonder about "how the world would react to hearing about an immortal who gained his power through alchemy". Even monks who eat nothing but superfoods and meditates with very little time spent dealing with stress and the like die only slightly above the expected rate. Altera couldn't let the world know of his immortality, and had to live the rest of his 2000 years in isolation, while the rest of his homeworld delve deeper into a technological singularity unbeknownst of the first and only Alchemist. Pre-Awakening (Before he consumed the Elixir of Life) One thing to note is that Altera has at some point in his life, after understanding and practicing basic alchemy, was on a quest to find the Philosopher's stone, the Elixir of Life, and the Universal Solvent, which allows a person to reach the next level of alchemy and attain a new form of physical and spiritual understanding. During his young years, he has found a way to create the Elixir of Life, which he consumed, thus gaining immortality. However, when he later found the Philosopher's stone and the Universal Solvent, strangely, he ended up consuming both materials as well, making him a living Universal Solvent (which may possibly explain why his "Ascended" power is transmutation) and Philosopher's Stone. Altera appears to be one of the 3 of which contributed to the existence of the "Talisman of Ascension", a computer program that warps reality in order to create permanent effects in existence that can ascend beyond current scientific understanding. It was an open program that many people shared the blueprints to others in order to create copies of it so as to grant those the ability to transcend human limits to impossible states and in some cases give "abilities", however it worked by it's own set of rules and many powers were technology-based. The original talisman is based off of three aspects of reality; Creation, Laws, and Mysticism. It's unkown what aspect Altera contributed to but it's likely that each 3 played a major part in the events leading to Altera's present nomadic situation. Post-Awakening (After his consumption of the Elixir of Life) (TBE) Appearance Altera is a tanned individual with hazel eyes that tend to sparkle when looked at on a certain lighting and very light freckles. He often changes his hairstyle, with his most common being white or silver hair either cut entirely or grown out slightly in braids. He wears modest clothing, usually with mundane details such as his dark, slightly tight jacket worn over an equally tight shirt that resembles an armor piece. He wears matching dark pants and either black boots or the newest brand of sneakers. When visiting colder places he can simply change the properties of his clothing to keep him warmer, but he also likes to wear a scarf that was originally worn by his grandmother, cupped by the enchanted goggles that allows him to see extraordinarily far distances. He often wears alot of trinkets, which may seem unimportant but he imbues most, if not all of them with magical properties, such as the iron emblems he wraps around his left arm, both of which has the design of crosses and a lion's head in that order. He carries a cane around with the head of a horse, which is actually an item that he can permanently transform into his signature "Plasma Rod", but in it's base form has it's property changed to be both extremely tough yet very light and flexible. He keeps a stoic and modest expression, rarely showing emotion yet gives off a vibe which ironically attracts people, especially women. His different facial expressions seem more fixed than an average human, likely because he doesn't like showing emotion in general. Before his power realization his hairstyle was naturally dark, nappy hair and his eyes were actually a dark brown. He changes his eye color and hair color very often for fun after attaining his powers. Themes * XXX * XXX * XXX Personality Altera is an introverted individual with an overwhelmingly calm demeanor. He tends to be by himself, either reading a book or article, listening to music, practicing his programming abilities, or learning a new topic. Having grown up in a quiet household, Altera prefers minimal noise and a gentle environment unless he goes out of his way for a different experience otherwise. Because of this, Altera is open-minded about the kind of friends he makes and may even enjoy a more lively atmosphere once in a while, but even so he has never gone out of his way to make new friends and often loses touch with people he's met. This leaves him with little to no companions or aquaitances, which can sometimes strike Altera with a feeling of loneliness despite it being the fault of his less social attitude. Altera was always blessed with a sense of both curiosity and intuition allowing him to pick up new subjects and concepts quickly, while also making him more eager to dwell into complicated material. He is very intelligent and cunning, with his only downfall being his own laziness. He has a very complicated "self-developed" philosophy, being naturally logical and amalgamating a variety of different schools of philosophies from different parts of the world in to his own psyche. However he does often embrace his creative side. His complexity coupled with his curiousity usually attracts him to articles and books pertaining to many different topics ranging from history and sociology to psychology, the sciences/technology, and even spirituality, where he often learns works about meditation, breathing excercises, and healthy lifestyles. This enhances his already calm presence, and is what likely helped him achieve a very focused and aware state of mind. He often faced depression when struck with the fact that the very few friends and family he knew would soon die while he lives forever in his youth. He would immediately stop any activity he was doing, and instantly ask himself all the different scenarios in which he may be stuck somewhere forever, convincing himself that the likelihood of him being stuck somewhere for eternity was raised to 100%. He would go through an existential crisis frequently, asking himself what his meaning in life is if he was simply going to watch everything end before him. It's implied that he was already an existential nihilist, meaning he (mainly) ''believed that there is no true meaning of life except for what one makes of it after "engagement and commitment". Part of his persona is that he always has an inner dialogue with himself even when speaking with someone else. He sometimes would talk to himself out loud because of this. Likes * Himself * Being Alone * Fighting Strong opponents * Learning Dislikes * Feeling Lonely * Staying in one place * Being proved wrong * Being forced to talk Hobbies * Programming * Making Digital Art * Travelling * Listening to music Archetypes * XXX * XXX * XXX Abilities * Alchemy - (Can use all Applications) Despite not being his "Ascended" power, Altera has mastered the art of alchemy throughout his immortal life and can perform alchemic transmutations at a master level. He often uses this power to enhance his normal, practical experiences such as reconstructuring/refining broken material, researching new chemical compounds, or crafting unique items as a quality-of-life improvement. In combat may use Alchemy for utility purposes such as creating healing potions, golems, or even a living being*. Overall, Altera is proud of his affinity with Alchemy, and calls himself THE Alchemist because of his deep connection with this power. The works of Alchemy is what gave him the understanding of the "essence" and "existence", and is what confirmed the presence of the seven Chakras, Chi, and Quintessence. * Transmutation - (Can use all Applications) His actual power brought by the "Invocation of Ascension". As his Ascended power, Altera gains a form of "oneness" with it and so, when he grows stronger, naturally this power grows stronger along with him. He can freely enhance it using various methods, wether natural or technological, that he is capable of and being one of the first of his kind, he has mastered his power and can use it to it's absolute limits, even transcending the limits when his Chakras are near-perfectly balanced. He can transmute any and all material into another, with his only limit being the time it takes for transmutation (larger objects take more time), and the amont of energy a transmutation requires (Dependent on both size and property of an object). Currently, Altera has mastered his Ascended ability so much so, that he even created techniques that can transcend the limits of this power. * Property Manipulation - (Can use all Applications) His "attuned" power, a power that anyone can bestow upon themselves when they are more aware of their "existence" allowing them to create a power of their liking based on their traits/personality/ego. He often mixes this power with Transmutation, making him an extraordinarily versatile and complex fighter, fit for his already complex ego. Innate Abilities/Talents: Main * Supernatural Condition - Over the vast amount of time from which he has attained his powers, Altera slowly gained a more powerful condition. Infact, he grew powerful enough to casually lift large objects that likely weigh tons and his striking force is strong enough to destroy an entire mountain. He often uses cunning and intelligent tactics to best his opponents, alongside other powerful attributes he obtained while tuning with his ability as well as using meditational excercises to boost his overall vitality. * State of Mind - When finding the Alchemy forum, Altera rekindled his love for reading articles and stumbled upon multiple works containing meditational practices. Ever since, for the over 2000 years he's been alive hes practiced very patiently the art of meditation. He likely experienced a sense of "enlightenment" during that time period and has since had a peaceful state of mind that allows him to control his emotions to a great extent and exponentially increase his body's limits and potential as well as his mind. His State of Mind allows him to see through illusions casually and "sense" his true surrounding's allowing him to bypass conceptual or mind-based attacks. He can forcefully counter most telepathic attacks and is immune to telekinesis even at a master level. Others * Power Mixture - He can mix the powers of transmutation and property manipulation, allowing him to create any object with the only downside being the natural law of conservation of energy. * Elemental Transmutation - Self-explanatory. Allows him to transmute any compound into an entirely new element. His control over this power is near limitless with the help of Alchemy and Transmutation, allowing him to control the four major elements (fire, water, earth, air) simultaneously, as well as breaking down chemical substances at the atomic level, giving him the freedom to create and manipulate any type of substance in any form (liquid, gaseous, solid, or his most common offensive use, plasma). ** Elemental Immunity - Because he is able to manipulate elements without harming himself, he's naturally made himself immune to all elements he can transmute. This is because, at the highest level of alchemy, he can transmute his own body to take the properties of the elements (Although this requires a large amount of energy that his body can only naturally sustain for so long). This isn't even counting his ability to manipulate properties. He also cannot be petrified, burnt, electrified, drowned, suffocated, or frozen. This DOESN'T count supernaturally enhanced elements. * Spiritual Meditation - His main way of increasing his latent energy and potential as well as allowing him to stay calm even in dire situations. One thing special about Altera is that he is naturally calm and often sees any activity as a form of Meditation, which allows him to focus fully on the activity he is doing. His meditations are useful to regulate the energy he uses when performing transmutations, property changes, or any other technique he has allowing him to fight for very long periods of time with little fatigue. Meditating is as simple to him as consciously being aware of breathing. * Regenerative Healing Factor (Master Level via Elemental Regeneration) - Altera's main way of regeneration is using the main elements around him (air, water, fire, earth, etc). However, he can also regenerate at a rapid pace using any chemical substance he comes near and he can even telepathically use his transmuted materials to reform his body altogether although it takes more energy to utilize. * Immortality - Self-explanatory. Techniques: *Summoning Transmutation - Using an alchemic rune that Altera can project and implant into an objects essence, Altera can summon the said object through a special process of Transmutation. This process is done through projecting the same rune implanted into an object through a medium and breaking down the affected object altogether and summoning it through a different place using the projected alchemic rune. Summoning transmutation is effectively identical to regular transmutation, except the object retains all of it's properties and essence when being transmuted to, which is useful for powerful artifacts, weapons, armor, and even homunculi/golems. Very effective for allowing Altera to access utility like the aforementioned artifacts, and more importantly pre-prepared potions, steroids, and antidotes. The time it takes for Summoning transmutation is based on two factors: The size of the summoned object and the medium from which the object is summoned through (This is because unlike normal Transmutation, which is nearly instant no matter how large the object is, Summoning Transmutation requires the object to be transmuted through a projected alchemic rune, no matter the circumstance). The heavier the medium, the quicker it takes so from Longest to Shortest these are some mediums which Summoning transmutation can go through: Empty Space, Near a celestial body, Within an atmosphere with little variety in gases, Within an atmosphere with plenty variety in gases, Weather effects (Rain, snow, etc), and Underwater. *'Self-Transmutation (Only capable with atleast a near-balanced chakra system) - Transmutation on a complex biological structure takes far more energy and far more time than on a non-living object because of the fact that the structure has Chakra, Chi, and Quintessential energy while a non-living object only exists with Quintessential energy. As such, not only is chemical composition an issue when transmuting a complex organism, but that organism may hinder or slow the transmutation process using Chakra as a subtle energy shield, or most commonly known as, an Aura. While it is easier for Altera to transmute his own biological structure because he can accomodate his own aura to help with transmutation instead of hindering it, Altera still requires a large reserve of both Chakra and Chi to utilize this technique. However, using it allows him to shapeshift so long as he transmutes himself no larger or smaller than a power of 5 (The natural limitation of his Transmutation ability). **'Biological Transmutation '(Not on himself but on others) (Requires ALOT of latent energy) - As stated in Self-Transmutation, using this is extremely taxing on Altera's latent energy and is a much slower process than a near-instant transmutation. As it states, Altera can change another organism into a different substance or element altogether, which is just another application for Transmutation. *Helper Golems/Fighter Golems - Using alchemy, Altera can transmute any form of matter (element, compound, etc) into golems. The size of the golems are based on how much matter is used to shape them, and their potential effectiveness is limitless with property manipulation. However maintaining a golem's existence drains Altera's energy little by little (because they use up Altera's chakra instead of chi). *Creation of Weather - Altera can create any weather he sees fit no matter what kind of atmosphere he is in either by transmuting things into clouds so that they form for certain weather effects or simply changing the properties of already existing clouds, or both. Using property manipulation, Altera can create clouds under any medium, allowing them to have weather effects under unusual places, which may give special effects. Altera often uses this to make it rain before the start of a fight (because of Summoning transmutation) or to look cool. *Zenith (When he keeps his chakra at a near-perfect balance and retains access to atleast some Chi and Quintessential Energy) - As the name may suggest, Altera reaches a 'mode' in which he gains a near limitless amount of energy through the balance of chakras, and can perform any task or action with little to no effort. What makes it so special is that it is in attunement with an aware State of Mind and as such, Altera can enter it naturally when meditating or when he clears his mind to allow true bliss to settle in. While in this state, Altera not only can perform tasks and actions with relative ease, but his mind is naturally more focused and aware, allowing him to perform said tasks with absolute efficiency and effectiveness and his state of mind allows him to think freely and clearly, exponentially increasing his already supernatural intelligence. Whats important to note is that Altera can even transcend some of the limits of his abilities and physical capabilities. The only downside of this mode is the potential use of more energy than the body can handle, where the body will instinctively force itself to shut down, knocking out Altera so that he can preserve energy and not accidently lose all Quintessential Energy. (The only thing to worry about with Quintessential Energy is that when it is all used up, the individual will become brain-dead, no matter the circumstance). *Stellar Transmutation (The rare ability to transmute substances to replicate that of nuclear fusion, hydrogen and plasma, making it similar to what makes up a star) - Altera can only ever use ability while in the Zenith state or when he has a large amount of Chakra, Chi, and Quintessential energy because it doesn't just use alot of energy to create, but it also drains alot of energy to sustain. In the cases that he can use Stellar Transmutation, Altera often uses it in combination with Self-Transmutation, in a form he calls (Ascendancy) This gives him the properties of a star (So that whenever he wants, he can allow his own body or parts of his body to burst in a blast similar to that of a supernova). He may also move at near-light speeds through property manipulation, as his body is able to move as though it were a photon but still being solid and tough. Sometimes he can simply use Stellar Transmutation just as it is, change it's properties as it is and even manipulate to change it's shape. This is an extremely potent and dangerous ability as even creating a miniature star will likely effect things (such as planets) on a massive scale. Combat If Altera is in the right atmosphere, he will immediately try to make it rain so as to perform Summoning transmutation much quicker. Altera's main instinct when someone threatens him is to immediately pull out plasma rod. A major flaw is that Base Transmutation takes up alot of energy when used in constantly new or complex substances. As such, Altera often does consecutive transmutations of the same items, into different ones to maximize his use of chi. With enough energy to spare, Altera is extremely difficult to kill, so he often tries to "style" on his opponents and pull off new tricks to defeat them. Altera can bring out massive golems the size of mountains but will stay idle while letting them do the work. He can conjure "new" types of weather by manipulating the properties of cloud and transmutating the surronding air. Altera secretly enjoys the thrill of fighting, so he may sometimes lose track of his current objective if any, and simply get lost in the heat of the battle, pulling out techniques that require large amounts of energy just for the hell of it. Most of the times, however, he stays cool, calm and collected and enjoys the feel of outsmarting his opponents in battle or gaining a tactical advantage. His fighting style is akin to that of multiple tropes such as an extreme long range artillery bomber, a close range martial artist (with his unique fighting style coupled with Plasma rod), or a summoner (with the use of golems/clones to aid him). He fights in no one specific style, so his weaknesses are few and far between coupled with his extreme versatility and presence of mind. Equipment: *'Wisdom Eye '- The wisdom eye is a small eyeball-shaped projector with many different functions. First it can record and memorize scenes or symbols that a person can show it, either through imagination and imagery or by manually drawing and coding it inside the Wisdom eye. It can project these scenes at the user's command, and it can do so without the use of a screen, allowing the projection to be seen in mid-air. Second, it can scan and analyse any object or being, allowing Altera to directly gain access to general information about them, such as physical traits, chemical composition, age, and if it's a person, their strengths and weaknesses, the details of their ascended and attuned powers and most importantly the amount of chi they have stored and the amount and balance of their chakras. Lastly, it acts as a "third eye" for the user hence the name, as it can scan a 5km wide, 360 degree radius with night or thermal vision and can even mark certain objects or people specifically within it's vision range. The device can float above Altera's head or be manually embedded into his forehead, although his blind spot will not be covered. It is nigh-indestructible and can float. *'Plasma Rod '- As the name suggests, it is a Rod made purely of plasma. It holds an Alchemic Contract and is always inside the Jar of Eternity in order to replace the cane that Altera uses to summon it (The cane is hollow inside and is filled with water, allowing Altera to perform Summoning Transmutation to almost immediately change his cane into the Plasma Rod). Altera can do this because both the Rod and the Cane has the same Alchemic Contract, allowing them Altera to perform Summoning Transmutation on both of them at once. This item in particular is Altera's most consistent item for self-defense, and is very powerful when combined with Altera's property change. This weapon is based on the infamous Sun Wukong's weapon, Ruyi Jingu Bang from "Journey to the West" *'Gun of Perun, Shield of Veles '- These items are always used in tangent with Altera, and both contain an Alchemic Contract of the same type, allowing them to be summoned at the same time. Gun of Perun fires bullets, jolts, or beams of electricity, wind, and fire with various effects that can either permanently lower a target's resistence to electricity and periodically shocking them, or piercing them with wind, or even scorch them with flaming heat. The gun's "ammo" is based on the transmuted elements that Altera can control and the current amount of energy he holds. The gun alone takes up a large amount of energy because of the potential devastation each shot can bring. Shiel of Veles utilizes water and earth for defensive purposes. The shield uses less energy than the gun, but the elements transmuted with the shield allow it to use multiple layers of water and earth enhanced with property change to defend against any attack. The reason these two utilizes different elements is because of Altera's natural limit of transmuting so much elements at once (This is why altera uses mainly two elements.) *'Jar of Eternity '- An item who's property is changed such so that it can hold any item that is transmuted within it, effectively giving it unlimited capacity. This was done utilizing both Altera's property change and Alchemy powers. This item drains Altera's energy based on the size of the items contained, albeit at a very slow pace so Altera is liberal about making items small beforehand and simply increasing their size when summoned or manually brought up from the jar itself. *'Various Potions '- Not much needs to be said other than they are usually prepared with mystic alchemical properties and may sometimes even be made in the middle of an engagement by Altera or brought with the Jar of Eternity. **potion - Allows Altera to regenerate at a much faster pace and increases his physical stamina and endurance. **(Mana) potion - Allows Altera to not only easily clear his mind and balance his chakra, but increases his latent energy as well as his mental aptitude. **of anti-healing - Looks exactly like the Health potion so Altera can potentially use this against suspecting enemeis that believe they will have their health revitalized. As the name states, it reduces a person's stamina and endurance as well as their ability to regenerate. *'Enhancing Pills (Steroids) '- Enhances Altera's physical and supernatural attributes, although with the side-effect of him using more energy per transmutation and property change and losing stamina slowly over time. The pills are more for power rather than constistency and Altera rarely uses them unless he feels he wants to end a fight quickly. *'Gravity Bombs '- One of Altera's strongest property changes is the innate gravitational pull that an object can release making the object either a planet-replicate with massive gravitational pull no matter the mass, or manipulating the push or pull effect of an objects gravity. The specific use of this property change is taxing on Altera but it is one of his most powerful uses. These bombs specifically pulls objects in at a 4km radius, with the pull becoming stronger the closer the objects are to the bombs. This deals spread damage while also helping Altera attack enemies with pin-point precision. *'''Relic of a Star - Remnants of a Stellar Transmutation Altera performed once before, Altera reshaped this to look like a miniature star yet only the size of a marble. Despite its small size it has a huge amount of mass and can still keep up nuclear fusion with intense heat. The relic is solid and can be broken up to imbue any item he has with the properties of his "Stellar Transmutation" ability, allowing him to use an offshoot of the ability without wasting much energy. The relic is important in Altera's need to understand how to better handle his Stellar Transmutation, as well as give a better understanding of the mechanics behind his power and the ability to transcend his powers limits more often. The relic is always kept within a vaccum inside the Jar of Eternity and is responsible for Altera's stagnation in evolving his powers and condition at the current moment. *'Vayu's Fan '- A fan that was named after a god of wind. Like the Gun of Perun and the Shield of Veles this item is used to allow Altera to better control his aerokinetic abilities without the need of using so much energy to control wind in a free-form manner. The fan is likely his most dangerous and unstable weapon, as a single swipe of the fan will blow piercing, volatile wind at a speeds of up 3,000 mph, sweeping everything up in it's path and leaving absolutely nothing in it's wake. It's so powerful that even if Altera had changed the properties within himself to be virtually immune to wind pressure would still get blown back at the sheer recoil. (To put into perspective, if the earth stopped spinning everything that isn't a part of the actual "earth" would be swept away towards the atmosphere at a speeds of over 1,000 mp). *'Glorious Glorified Gladius' - A rather oddly named weapon that Altera has in his inventory. He rarely uses this weapon because he forgets about it more often than not (like how i forgot to edit it in with all the other equipment) but in any case the weapon is really useful for when he wants to press an advantage and stay on the offensive. This is because the weapon has a permanent property change, (i should really come up with a catchy name for this abillity), in which everytime the weapon is hit with a certain amount of force, the entire blade shines brighter and grows sharper. The shine effect not only helps disorient enemies vision, as there is no limit to how bright it can shine, but it is also good for scouting an enemy's location as well. *'Brimstone Hammer' - The combination of multiple property changes in a large mass of brimstone shaped like a hammer, it also utilizes all four elements in the hammer's core with the most prominent being "fire" which is blue, ashes that explode when in contact with certain substances which Altera can specify at will, and plasma. The hammer is pure black, with the color of the elements giving it it's unique apperance. The strike of the hammer is deceptively fast as one of it's properties was that it was as light as a feather, and while the hammer is flat, it is both extremely sharp and blunt at the same time because of property change, making it extremely destructive and deceptively potent. Altera's favorite weapon besides the plasma rod. Limitations * Cannot transmute or change the properties of more abstract, metaphysical, or conceptual attacks. * Also cannot transmute an object into something he has no scientific knowledge of, or into something that he cannot conceivably perceive. * He actually has an innate limit to his transmutation ability which is related to the Law of conservation in which, while he can bypass the law with his "natural" transmutation instead of alchemic transmutation he still can only increase/decrease the mass of a transmuted object by a power of 5. Meaning the object's mass can be exponentially increased/decreased by a multiple of itself, five times. Likely due to the contradiction of his Ascended power and natural alchemic powers. * Will likely start talking to his opponents if he finds them sane enough, just to learn more about them, even for arbitrary things such as their favorite color. This may unnecessarily prolongue a fight. * Often lax/lazy. Quotes * "!" * "...?: * "I shouldn't have to tell you, i simply don't like talking" Trivia * Altera has far more weapons and techniques than what's described here. In fact, Altera has so many different hidden techniques and "trump cards" that is unlikely for him to be caught in a situation where he is in a clear disadvantage, as he tries to come up with every possible scenario when creating items that help him, even in the smallest of ways. ** This can also backfire, as Altera may sometimes forget items or techniques that hes needed to use for very little compared to the "staple ones". Also i'm not gonna put all of them in because it's gonna make this sheet unecessarily long and fuck that shit, i haven't tried making a story with this character or something. * Altera is extremely petty when it comes to food. He's denied someone offering him a banana because he didn't like the way they peeled it, and he can't stand to look at uncooked or leftover food because he can lose his appetite. His favorite food(s) are anything with a good blend of sweetness, spicyness, or pizza. He dislikes most other foods, unless they are certain fruits. * Altera was made with the intention of being able to create anything possible without being "Omnificent" while also seeming plausible in terms of strength. * Altera secrelty enjoys thrilling experiences, which is why even when it makes absolutely fuck all sense to ask to fight him, he will often not turn down the request. * Altera inherits most of the interests, personality traits, and ideologies as the author. ** Altera also inherits the author's date of birth and nationality. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet